


鐵達尼亞短篇

by masayosi661



Category: Tytania
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: 寫於2009 Jan分級：G出場人物：亞歷亞伯特、褚士朗





	1. 靜水深流

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寫於2009 Jan  
> 分級：G  
> 出場人物：亞歷亞伯特、褚士朗

　　「由我擔任藩王，你負責輔佐，將鐵達尼亞的權勢版圖逐步縮減到區區一個名門家族的大小？」

　　儘管並不如他的表兄弟那般長於政略交涉，但身經百戰的勇將亞歷亞伯特‧鐵達尼亞公爵絕非是個會輕易露出驚訝表情、喜怒形於色的人，更別說是吃驚到無法立即做出反應，而只能復述對方的意見。但此刻坐在病床上與表兄弟對談的他就正陷入了這樣的驚愕之中。

　　「沒錯。」看著亞歷亞伯特幾乎稱得上大驚失色的表情，褚士朗褐色的眼裡微微閃動後悔的光芒，倒不是後悔向對方提出這話題，畢竟這是絕對必要的討論。只是他現在才顧慮到，這狀況似乎算是在刺激病人了。但這疏忽並非是因為他粗心大意或漠不關心，而是在局勢驟變的此刻，如果要一一顧忌表兄弟的傷勢，那就有太多工作沒辦法做、太多計畫難以擬定了，所以自從褚士朗抵達巴格修後，兩人便保持著處事上一切照常的默契──當然還是在不遭到醫師警告的範圍內。

　　「不過這只是我單方面的構想……所以才提出來，希望能聽聽亞歷亞伯特卿的意見。」

　　聽完褚士朗謙讓般的回應後，亞歷亞伯特點點頭，隨即低頭閉上眼陷入了沉思。並不去打擾表兄弟的思緒，褚士朗隨手點開手邊的顯示器，靜靜瀏覽上面展列出的資料。

　　就在褚士朗讀完幕僚草擬的補給方案時，亞歷亞伯特不同於平日的低沉聲音劃破了沉默。

　　「如果我不同意呢？」

　　將視線移回表兄弟身上，一時間尚未消化對方語意的褚士朗先是眨了眨眼，隨即在會意過來後為之語塞。

　　既然身為四公爵之一，就算沉穩如亞歷亞伯特也不可能會無意坐上藩王之位，所以他所謂的不同意自然是指計畫的後半部份。這質問如此理所當然，但褚士朗直到被當面反問時才發現自己壓根沒考慮到這點──因為認為對方當然會同意自己的計畫。亞歷亞伯特簡短的一問精準刺穿了連褚士朗自身都沒察覺到的傲慢，這或許就是鐵達尼亞才會有的思考盲點令他感到一陣苦澀。

　　「褚士朗卿似乎認為我只不過是個沒個性的好人吧……」

　　背靠床頭，在病床上卻還是坐得姿態端正，亞歷亞伯特那白皙端麗卻總被評為無趣的容貌因為他尚未完全康復的傷勢而顯得有些蒼白，但那雙湛藍的眼裡投射出的目光卻銳如利刃。正面承接那鐵達尼亞式的壓迫感，令褚士朗不禁再度反思自己對表兄弟的認識是否還是太過淺薄。從在親族聚會初次相見算起，兩人至今也相識了二十餘年，但自己真正開始理解亞歷亞伯特的價值的時日說不定只有近一年來而已，而無論智略如何過人，血緣如何親近，以要清晰重整對一個人的認識來說，一年畢竟還是太過短暫了些。

　　看著陷入沉默的表兄弟，亞歷亞伯特突然低下目光、搖搖頭，自嘲般地露出苦笑：「不，其實我也認為褚士朗卿的評價是正確的。但正因如此，我不能理解你為何提出這個構想。」抬起頭，順手撥開落在額前的金髮，亞歷亞伯特再度直視褚士朗，但他眼裡已不復見那逼人的光采，只剩下坦然的反問──藩王之位，不是褚士朗卿你更為適任嗎？

　　「你並不是沒個性的好人。」也許是一時間不知從何答起，褚士朗極為罕見地做出了令自己在說出口的下一秒就感到後悔的拙劣回答。怔了一瞬間，亞歷亞伯特將手握拳擋在口前輕咳了一聲，但他眼中不及掩飾的笑意還是違背了他的好意令褚士朗感到有些尷尬。

　　「……我是不行的，藩王之位需要的並不是我這樣的人。」跟著輕咳了一聲重整思緒，望著表兄弟臉上那有些不滿意這簡短回答的表情，褚士朗神情平靜地說道：「那我就直接問吧。如果是以此藍圖為前提，你還願意與我合作嗎？亞歷亞伯特卿。」

　　出乎褚士朗的意料，亞歷亞伯特這次並未露出任何像是在思索的表情，反倒微笑起來。那笑容毫無鐵達尼亞的氣息，宛如吹過草原的清風，在這個向來被評為沒有個性的青年公爵身上注入蓬勃生氣。

　　「就依你的想法來試試吧，褚士朗卿。雖然過去的正確無法保證未來的正確，不過就我的經驗而言，聽從你的意見還從未導致過不好的結果。」

　　朝褚士朗伸出手，亞歷亞伯特態度堅毅地下了結論。握住表兄弟微涼的手，褚士朗略略低下頭致意，似是在向對方的讚許表達無言的謝意。

　　星歷四四七年五月二十日，伊德里斯‧鐵達尼亞給予亞歷亞伯特與褚士朗的出面受審期限當日，兩名被褫奪爵位、遠離天城的鐵達尼亞公爵達成了目前全宇宙僅有三人知情的密約，這決斷會將歷史之流導向何方，此時尚無人能知悉。


	2. 來日方長

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寫於2013 Oct  
> 分級：G  
> 出場人物：亞歷亞伯特、褚士朗  
> 警告：本文時間點在小說第三集後半，但會涉及第四集重要情節的暗示劇透。

星歷四四七年四月下旬的一天，在亞歷亞伯特‧鐵達尼亞公爵即將傷癒出院前，他的病房再次迎進了這些天裡幾乎每日都來探訪的客人。自從兩人在巴格修會面後，褚士朗‧鐵達尼亞公爵便會固定造訪盟友，對情勢交換意見或討論未來構想自然不在話下，並未排定要商討重要事項時，除了法爾密子爵，他偶爾也會帶著年幼聰敏的公主同行，驅散病房內難免的些許沉悶氣氛。走進病房內，他朝聽見開門聲而從手邊報告中抬起頭來的表兄弟點頭示意。發現對方今日是隻身前來，亞歷亞伯特微微挑起眉毛，但也並未出口詢問。

「悶了許多天，莉迪亞公主想出外透透氣，法爾密卿自然就與她同行了。」

「原來如此。」將報告擱在一旁，以手勢邀同年的表兄弟坐下後，他不無調侃之意地續道：「所以就來我這裡打發時間了嗎。」

褐髮青年煞有其事地肯定了他的話。「正是。反正想必靜養中的亞歷亞伯特卿也正閒得發慌。」

「這倒是，我可從未受過要在醫院待上這麼久的傷，到現在確實有些厭倦了。」

見表兄弟聞言後反倒略顯不自在，金髮的青年公爵豁達一笑，優雅的男中音聽不出絲毫芥蒂。

「不用介意，其實我現在反而認為這一傷是個吉兆。儘管一再敗給同一個人，我卻依舊頑強地活了下來，可見即便是那個方修利也無法徹底擊倒我，就更別提伊德里斯了。」

「聽你這樣一說實在令人甚是安心啊。」回以釋懷笑容，褚士朗伸手為彼此倒了兩杯水。

接過水杯喝下幾口後，似是一時不慎嗆到，亞歷亞伯特突然咳了起來。連忙拿過對方的杯子與自己的一同擱到邊桌上，褚士朗皺緊眉頭，擔憂凝視嗆咳完畢後反應有些異樣的表兄弟。

「亞歷亞伯特卿，你還好嗎？」

儘管伸手對褚士朗擺了擺表示自己沒事，亞歷亞伯特的另一手卻同時按在胸口，面露痛苦表情。對於表兄弟為人之堅毅再清楚不過的褚士朗頓時心中一驚，立刻站起身打算叫來醫護人員。然而臉上難掩痛楚的當事人卻迅速抓住他的手制止了他。無可奈何之下，他只好自己俯身去確認對方是否傷處有何異狀。

「……褚士朗，不必擔心，沒有大礙。」

由於正單手扶上對方胸側，焦急地試圖檢視那理應已痊癒的肋骨傷勢，年輕的公爵遲了幾秒才反應過來表兄弟極其罕見地直呼了自己名字，於是一瞬間露出毫無防備的神情把目光調回了亞歷亞伯特臉上。金髮青年面色略顯蒼白，但神態卻至為鎮定，蔚藍雙眼流露溫暖安撫之意。

「傷勢已痊癒了，不過短期內會有些許神經痛的後遺症。」

看著面前這個名義上與自己是表兄弟，實則血緣上更加親近的鐵達尼亞，褐髮的貴族青年恍然念及，前一次見到對方這樣直喊自己名字，用如此表情注視著自己，究竟是多少年前的事了？那想必要追溯到兩人都還年幼懵懂，尚未能理解鐵達尼亞之名意義以前的久遠昔日吧。時隔多年，在這遠離天城之地，掙脫了家名束縛之刻，再度見到這陌生而熟悉的兄長般的面貌，褚士朗一時間感慨良多。

從片刻的思緒中抽身，褚士朗收回手，細細審視亞歷亞伯特臉色確定並無進一步異常後點了點頭。「醫師沒有持續給止痛藥嗎？」

「有是有，不過總感覺會妨礙我清醒思考，因此少用為上。」

「逞強與堅強只有一字之差但可是天差地遠啊，亞歷亞伯特、卿。」

察覺到表兄弟在語尾稱謂上的遲疑，亞歷亞伯特微微一笑，笑中隱含瞭然於心的理解。

「多謝忠告，褚士朗卿，我會銘記在心。」

坐回原位，接收到那笑容，褚士朗心底閃過了近似惋惜的情緒，然而時機稍縱即逝，而他不得不承認，儘管深思熟慮是自己的長處，但在這樣沒有思考容身空隙的時刻，他的判斷還是略遜對方一籌了。不過眼下還有太多不得不談的事，這可以留待日後再說吧，畢竟與之相關的話題比起此時此地，更適合在他們兩人把酒言歡或悠然品茗時娓娓道來。

這時候，無論是病床邊還是病床上的人都未曾想過所謂的日後很可能是遙不可及。歷經二十餘年的歲月後，兩人的命運至此終於指向共同的未來，但無論多麼富有智略與遠見，兩位青年公爵終究都還太過年輕，難能領悟到縱使再清晰可見的未來皆可於頃刻間消逝。這一年，褚士朗‧鐵達尼亞時年二十八歲，思慮周全冷靜的他還從未想過，有一天自己的年齡會超過身旁這名與他同年的表兄弟。


End file.
